


Wednesday, I'm in Love

by hnathe (vesuviusPrivateer)



Category: Story of Seasons
Genre: A single curseword is dropped, Didn't remember farmer's default name so I used my file, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviusPrivateer/pseuds/hnathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raeger is just a liiiittle bit flustered by Fritz wearing puppy ears, but then, who wouldn't be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday, I'm in Love

When the door bell jingled and the hinge creaked at 1 PM on a Wednesday afternoon, Raeger was immediately aware of who had come into the restaurant. Even before Fritz's cheery voice greeted him and asked what the special was that day, Raeger was already preparing to tell him to go home, he was closed.

  
Without looking up from the suds and dishes, Raeger asked, "Fritz, what day is it today?"

  
"Hm? Um . . ." How there could be so much difference in the silence of contemplation, and the silence of disappointed realization, Raeger didn't know.

  
". . . Wednesday."

  
"Right," said Raeger, "and _on Wednesdays_?"

  
Silence again, the scuff of a worn out and muddy boot against clean tile, and then a frustrated sigh.

  
"The restaurant is _closed_. Man! Why is it always _Wednesday_ when i have extra money! I was really lookin' forward to eating your cooking today too!"

  
Raeger paused in his scrubbing, willing himself to resist the guilt brought on by Fritz's disappointment. He never was very good at it. How many times had he opened on a Wednesday just for this guy? With a sigh, he dropped the pie pan in his hands back into the soapy water.

  
"Alright, just this once,"  He said, as if he hadn't done this a million times. He turned to tell Fritz to grab a menu, and froze.

  
"What . . . are those?"

  
Fritz blinked his big, brown eyes at Raeger in confusion. Big brown eyes that perfectly matched the _big, brown dog ears_ settled in his mess of auburn hair.

  
It actually took Raeger a moment to realize the ears were an accessory, and weren't about to start moving as if they had grown right from Fritz head. Even so, they . . . _suited him_ somehow. One could almost believe Fritz was a puppy-dog himself, after all. Raeger couldn't help thinking, just for a moment, that Fritz actually looked rather _cute._

  
At which point his rational thought apparently took its lunch break because there was no way on earth Raeger would find Fritz _cute_ , right?

  
Right?

  
"Oh!" Said Fritz, and the way he moved his head made the ears _bounce_ and _that_ , Raeger thought, was _even cuter_.

  
Oh, Goddess, he was in some sort of trouble.

  
Fritz laughed (and damn it, everything about this guy was unfairly, unbelievably, _cute_.), pointing to the ears adorning his head.

  
"These? Lemon gave them to me! She said they'd look really cute on me. Actually," Fritz paused, then leaned across the counter, eyes narrowed and voice low, "I think she might have a crush on me, man."

  
Completely ridiculous; Anyone with eyes could see the town's newest farmer was enamored with _Nadi_ , not Fritz at all--but the thought of Lemon maybe, just _maybe_ , having feelings for Fritz--that Fritz might _return_ \-- made Raeger's stomach twist a bit, which he immediately blamed on hunger.

  
"What do you want to eat, Fritz?" He asked, and Fritz seemed not to notice that he had ignored his suspicions of Lemon's romantic feelings, immediately grabbing a menu and reading through it with a big, lopsided grin.

  
"Aw man, everything looks good . . . Y'know what?" Fritz dropped the menu on the counter, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms behind his head, "Surprise me! Everything you make tastes great, anyway!"

  
"Oh yeah? Spicy curry it is then."

  
"Whaaaat?! Oh, c'mon, man! Don't do that to me!"

  
Everything he made tasted great, huh? A bit of heat rose to Raeger's cheeks, and he wondered if he might be coming down with something.

* * *

  
Fritz looked surprised when Raeger sat down across from him. The way his head tilted to the side made the ears bounce _again_ , and Raeger honestly had to wonder if he really was a puppy given human form.

  
"It is lunch time," he said, picking up his spoon and starting on the bouillabase.

  
"Oh, right!" Said Fritz, "Sorry, you were probably about to eat when I came in, huh? My bad."

  
"Just remember next time. This is a one-time thing." said Raeger, even though he didn't really believe it himself.

  
"Right, right!" Said Fritz, shoveling food into his mouth even before he finished speaking. Honestly, he was _such_ a mess. Already his food stuffed cheeks (which made him look more like a squirrel than a puppy) were getting covered with crumbs and sauce, and he didn't even seem to _notice_.

  
His eating habits were definitely less than cute, but still, the smile on his face and the big brown ears on his head were definitely, very, _cute_ \--and Raeger didn't really know what to think about _that_.

  
"Aw, man, that was _goooood_!" Fritz said, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back in the chair, "You always make the best stuff!"

  
Raeger frowned at him, looking over his crumb covered clothes and the bits of food sticking around his mouth, before picking up a napkin and leaning across the table.

  
"You're a mess," he said, reaching over and wiping Fritz's face. Fritz froze, eyes wide, staring back at Raeger who suddenly found himself immobile, too. He was close, too close, and he thought for a moment that if he dropped the napkin he would be touching Fritz's cheek with his bare hand and-

  
Raeger jerked back as if burned, then rose clumsily from his seat and straightened his shirt.

  
"Anyway, try to be more careful when you eat," he muttered, staring unblinkingly at the pile of dishes in his sink and far away from Fritz.

  
"R-right . . ."

  
After a few seconds of thick silence Raeger heard the sound of a chair scraping against tile, and Fritz's voice mumbling something about the cost of his food.

  
"Don't worry about it," Raeger said quickly, "on the house."

  
Immediately he regretted it; ingredients weren't _cheap_ after all, and he didn't want Fritz to think he'd be getting a free meal again. Still, he also didn't want to turn around and look at Fritz's face at that moment, and taking his money would mean taking his eyes off the dishes.

  
Fritz's tone brightened as if he had immediately forgotten the awkward face-cleaning.

  
"Really?! Woah, you're the _man_ , Raeger! Thanks!"

  
More annoyed than embarrassed now, Raeger turned to make it very clear Fritz wasn't getting a free meal from him again. Unfortunately for him, the way Fritz was rocking back and forth on his heels, arms behind his head, and brown puppy ears bouncing and swinging, was undeniably, frustratingly, _terribly cute_.

  
" . . . Any time . . ."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hERE YOU GO ANDI!!!!!! I am so sorry I haven't written a fic in forever and my characterization is probably super off but here it is, the fraeger fic.  
> How many times did I use the word "cute" in this fic . . .


End file.
